The Yautja Exile
by N7 Commando
Summary: Arashu and her mate Ku'tan are one the youngest most highly respect Yautja of there clan are exiled for treason and sentence to live out there days on earth. I own none of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Yautja Exiles**

**Summary:** Arashu and her mate Ku'tan are one the youngest most highly respect Yautja of there clan is exiled for treason and sentence to live out there days on earth. This story didn't turn out how I hoped so I am changing it. I own none of the characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Arashu, Ku'tan you are both guilty for treason against the Svukek Clan and are here by exiled." The clan Elder announced to Arashu, and Ku'tan who both looked to the ground in shame. "You will be exiled to earth home of the ooman's. You will be left there for the disgrace you caused your clan. Guards take them away."

The Guards lead them to the docking bay of there clans ship. The guard turned to them. "Here are your weapons and armor put them." he said pointing at the table hold them. Arashu walked to the table holding her Ceremonial weapons and armor.

The armor was a gold breast plate it had a necklace made of bones of many different animals she had hunted, the loincloth was a mixture of metal and leather, the leather covering the metal thong underneath it. She placed her mask on next which have many symbols on it showing her many achievements.

Arashu then start to grabbed her weapons placing her two dagger that were made of Kainde Amedha bones on her hip one on each side, then place her spear on her back. She then grabbed wrist blade sliding on it click it to place, then putting on her Plasma canon and last her whip give to her by her father placing it on her belt she turned to find her mate was already done with his armor only wait for her.

The guard saw that they were finished and spoke "Follow me."

They moved to the drop pods Arashu look frightened. "Arashu it will be alright I will be with you." Ku'tan said to her trying comforting her. "I know you will Ku'tan." They both kissed locking there manibles locking together, then got in the pod a few seconds later it launched out of the ship.

Arashu watched as her home ship slowly cloaked then disappear she felt tears form in her eyes then leaned in to her mate chest who wrapped his arms around her. "It will be OK." There was a beeping sound warning the two they were about to hit the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 years later (1987)**

"Come on do it kill me. Come on I'm right here kill me!" Dutch yelled at the creature trying to lure him in to the trap. The creature moved for the kill but stopped when he spotted the spike under the log. "Come on I am right here kill me." The creature backed away and moved around to log. Dutch watch as he jumped down in front of him.

Dutch sighted in defeat but then he saw the large log over his head. Dutch smiled and kicked the stick holding the trap the weight fall on to creature smashing him. Dutch sighted in relief then getting up only to be lifted off the ground by a invisible force.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arashu lifted the ooman off the ground then uncloaked revealing herself as she glared at him. "Oh have to be kidding me." The ooman said.

"Ar... Arashu." Arashu hear a weak voice call out she turned to her mate lying on the ground blooded and broken, she dropped the ooman walking to Ku'tan kneel next to him. "Arashu don't kill him he has earned his right to live." Arashu look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me Ku'tan please you can't this to me." Ku'tan smiled and lifted his hand to her cheek.

"I will live on in you, right here." He point to her head. "And here my love." He then moved his hand to her chest where her heart was. Arashu grabbed his hand holding it tight. Ku'tan cough up blood.

"Please my love end it for me put me out of my misery please." He said growling in pain, Arashu extended her wristblade raising it with a shaking hand tears falling down her face. She let out a roar and quickly stabbed Ku'tan in the throat kill him instantly.

Arashu turned to see the ooman looking at her. She stood grabbing Ku'tan spear walking to the ooman who back up until his back hit the tree. She stopped a foot away from him then held up the spear at him the ooman look at her confused. "Take it." She said in ooman.

The ooman lifted his hand hesitantly grabbing the spear from her hand. Arashu turned back to her mate throwing the large log off his body she placed his hands over his chest then activated the self destruct device it beep to life counting down. "What are you doing?" The ooman asked Arashu ignore him as she bent down and kissed him one last time then ran off not caring if the ooman lived or died from the explosion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arashu walked in to the cave which served has her and Ku'tan's home for the time she has been on earth. She was alone with Ku'tan dead she want to kill the ooman make him suffer for killing her mate but that wasn't Ku'tan want he wanted her to live on. She walked to the bed roll on the ground falling on to it not bothering to take off her armor and fell asleep a moments later.

Arashu woke to a sound of footsteps outside of the cave she quietly stood up and cloaked. "Hey I found something." A ooman male yelled a few seconds later he walked in Arashu still cloaked watched him from the corner of the cave. He was wearing a white outfit carrying a flashlight, a second male came in wearing the same thing. "Looks like we found its lair."

"Look at this man." They walked over to the trophy's held on the wall. "Why do you think it collected these heads?" One of them asked grabbing one of the human skulls. "I don't know but think we should call the others."

"Wait hold on a second." The male moved to the bed roll. "Hey look at this. Look at what I found." He said bending down and grabbing one of Arashu's daggers. Arashu placed a hand on her hips checking she found that one of her daggers was missing.

"Great looks like I need to kill them... good." She uncloaked extending her wrist blade and walked up to the one holding her dagger. "What th.. HOLY SHI..." He was cut off when Arashu blade hit him in the stomach lifting him off the ground. "Ahhhh... ahh oh god help me." He yelled.

"Jesus Christ what the hell." The other male yelled and ran off Arashu don't care slowly she grabbed the dagger out the male ooman's hands. She growled at him and then slowly moved her wrist blade up his body he scream in pain as it went up his stomach to his chest then stopped at his collarbone. She look at his face he was still alive but barely she let a loud ROAR then cut all the way up his head splitting him in half. Blood start to spill out of the body and on Arashu's mask.

"Over here it over here." She turned to see light at the entrance of the cave she cloaked agian waited. She saw the same who ran away retuen followed by a group of ooman's wearing forest colored armor and weapons ready to attack they point around randomly until one of them spotted the dead body. "What the hell." He walk to corpse kneeling by it.

"Jesus is that Garcia?" Another asked look at the mutilated body. "Man I thought this thing was dead."

"No the report said the male was dead, the female is still alive."

"Yes I saw it stab him she huge much bigger then the male." Arashu hear the scared ooman said in a shaken voice.

"How big to be exact?" One of the soldiers asked. "At least maybe 9 feet tall maybe bigger."

"What the fuck man well If I see it I'm killing the bitch. I'm not end up like Garcia here." Arashu listened to his heart beat seeing it was faster than normal. "He is scared good." She thought to herself.

"No you have your orders we are to capture this thing alive Weylands orders."

"Man fuck Weyland I didn't sign on to cut up by some ET bitch." The ooman turned to leave but hit a large body. "What th..." He look up to see Arashu looking down at him. "OH SH..." Arashu grabbed his jaw twisting his head around pulling it completely off his body. The rest of the group look to see his headless body fall to the ground.

"Fuck what the hell." They all look at Arashu standing over the dead soldiers body. They were about to shot at her but a voice stopped them. "Hold your fire Marines I told you we need it alive." Arashu look to see a man walk in. "Mr. Weyland it not safe get out of here."

The man ignore him and stepped closer to Arashu. "I am Charles Bishop Weyland my company has been look for you for some time." Arashu just stared at him threw her bloodied mask. "I want to ask you to come with us so that we may study you and learn about you race."

Arashu growled and raised her arm and extended her wrist blade. "Weland get back." One of the soldiers yelled Weyland ran behind them. "I still want this thing alive." He said and walked out of the cave. Arashu fired her shoulder canon kill one soldier then threw her Shuriken at another cutting off another's arm. She charged the last two she slashed at one stomach making his organs slip out and then turned stabbing the last one in his eyes. "I need to get out of here." Arashu said to herself.

Arashu cloaked and walked to the cave entrance seeing nothing she changed her masks vision to infrared and saw a few dozen heat spikes. Aciviting both of her shoulder canons she jumped down targeting random ooman's firing at will.

"Fuck she can still see us fire at will." Arashu hear a ooman yell. All of the stood and start to fire at her, she pulled out her whip wrapping it around one of the soldiers she pulled cutting him to pieces. Her shoulder canon easily kill any soldiers behind her one charge at her. "Stupid ooman." She punch him in the stomach grabbing his neck and legs lifting over her head then driving him in to her knee breaking his spine. "I need to get out of here now." Arashu pushed the body off her leg then started looking around seeing a cliff she ran to it and jumped off.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Yautja Exile**

**Summary:** Arashu and her mate Ku'tan are one the youngest most highly respect Yautja of there clan is exiled for treason and sentence to live out there days on earth. This story didn't turn out how I hoped so I am changing it still I own none of the characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What happen here Captain did you get the subject?" Weyland asked looking around seeing dead body of soldiers.

"No Mr. Weyland we did not but I did lose half of my Marines to that thing." Sander with anger in his voice.

"Look we need this thing alive think of the things we can have the weapons and technology we can have a new age science technology." Weyland tried to convince him.

A lone soldier came run up to Sander. "Sir we check all around no blood nothing we didn't even touch it." Sander looked back at Weyland.

"I don't care if you want this thing alive when I'm done with it you can have the pieces of this bitch."

Sander turned to leave but Weyland stopped. "Do I need to remind you that the USMC is owned by Weyland Yutani. If you don't bring the subject alive you rank, and membership of the USMC is terminated." Sander stopped and turned to Weyland glaring at him.

"Sergeant take a team look around the area where subject went."

"Yes sir." The Sergeant saluted and left.

"Thank you Captian you won't regret this." Weylan said.

"Yeah sure what ever." Sander said before walking off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arashu landed in water she was still able to breath because of the oxygen in the mask allowed her to. She walked on the shore look up at the cliff she just jumped off. Seeing none of the ooman's were following her, she moved in to the forest.

"I can't stay in this jungle anymore they will keep looking for me." She said to herself.

Arashu walked for hours until she came across a large ooman village she scanned the area seeing a large cargo ship. A idea popped in her head, she cloaked and went to the ship avoiding the ooman's. Arashu stopped and observed two ooman's near the entrance of the ship.

"When will the ship be ready to leave?"

"A few minutes Captain the cargo and passengers are already on broad we are just make a quick check of the systems."

The ooman Captain nodded. "Very good."

They parted ways Arashu saw the opportunity and ran in to the ship. She hugged the wall walking down the hallway she came to a empty room she then kneeled down and activited her sat-com look at the hologram of the ship. She saw the best place to hide was the cargo bay with all the darkness and large boxes that will be good cover.

Shutting down her sat-com she left the room and made her way to the cargo bay. "Come on we don't have all day." Arashu jumped in to the closest room near her waiting for the ooman's to pass.

When they did she exited the room and may her way to the cargo bay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A few days later**

Weyland was in his tent when Captain Sander entered. "Mr. Weyland we have been searching for days and we have found nothing."

Weyland sighted. "Damn it very well call off the search."

Sander nodded. "Yes sir I call all personal back." With that he left leaving Weyland alone. "God damn it we were so close." He walk to his pack pulling out a cellphone. "Yeah is this Keyes, good I need you to find the subject the last know location and the data we have so far all of it will be sent to you."

Weyland hung up the phone and started packing his thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keyes hung up the phone and look at the data being sent to his personal computer. He saw picture of the spear given to Dutch as he described in his report "I wonder why it would do that."

He look threw the data see the creature kill nearly half of the force sent to capture it.

He opened a file seeing it was video recording.

"Headcam Video feed 023"  
"Private. Jackson, Gary"

Keyes watch as the soldier had his head ripped off. Then saw the creature fire some sort of canon from its shoulder.

"Remarkable weaponry." Was all he said as he watched the rest of the recording when the video showed a good view of the creature Keyes was shocked to find it was female.

"Well that is unexpected but it will make things better."

With a female they make many more of these things ones that are obedient he also got a good look at the armor it was wearing the bra like chest plate, metal and leather loincloth, gauntlets with blades extended from them, and shinguards.

He looked at the last file it was a photo of the creatures spear recovered from the survivor a Major Alan Schaefer the squad leader of the team sent on to find the two CIA agents.

The spear had unknown metal none found on earth so they will be unable to duplicate it so they let the Major keep it.

"Well better get to work on how to capture this thing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arashu was in the back of the cargo bay resting on her side thinking about her mate Ku'tan the many time they spent under the moon making love. Arashu always talked to Ku'tan about having a pup, she placed her hand on her lower stomach where the scar was, the scar that the clan shaman made to stop her from having a pup leaving her barren when she was exiled, tears fell from her eyes when she remember this.

She heard loud gun shots followed by screams. Arashu jumped to her feet and cloaked.

"Hudson help me out here we need to get this stuff off out of here before the boss gets pissed." Arashu look around for the source of the noise seeing two armed oomans walk in.

Arashu cloaked and watch what they were doing.

"Come on look threw the crates for anything valuable." She watched as they opening random crates and looking threw them. One of them walked to the small crate she was standing near. He opened it and smiled.

"Hey come take a look at this."

Inside were daimonds and other things Arashu couldn't rememder what they were called.

"The boss is going to love this come on help me." They lifted the crate but another crate fell the ground breaking the items inside making liquid flow out hitting Arashu's feet causing her cloak to fail.

They both turned to her.

"What the fuck what is that."One of them said. Arashu charged at them extending her blade impaling him lifting him a inch from her face.

"AHHH god AHHH." He scream he stared at the metal mask that stared back at him.

"Fuck boss boss." The other yelled running away. The ooman she held in front of her spoke.

"What the hell are you?" He said trying to hide his pain. Arashu mask recorded his words. Arashu hear footstep from the entrance of the cargo hold she pulled her blade out of the ooman dropping him on to the floor and walked off and reactivited her cloak. Arashu look to see seven armed ooman males walked in.

"Jeff where are you."

"AHH god, here over here." The ooman she impaled yelled. They ran over to him.

"Where is it what happaned?"

"I don't know it jus... ahhh fuck... drop me and left."

"Spread out find this thing. Hudson get Jeff back to the ship." The one of them said in a hash voice.

"Yeah let find this thing." Arashu watched from the top of the crates as the ones that remained spread out looking for her.

Arashu pulled out her thin rope tying it in to a loophole then lowering it. One of the males walk close to it as soon as his head touched to rope Arashu pulled lifting him up. His weapon fell from his hitting the floor with a loud cracking sound. She lifted the male to her grabbing him.

She pulled him to her chest putting her hand over his mouth to keep him silent as she sank her dagger in to his throat.

"What was that." The other oomans came running to the sound finding the abandoned weapon on the ground. As the rest of the group gathered around the weapons Arashu dropped the body of the ooman she just killed. The body landed right in the middle of the group.

"Shit what the fuck." They all aimed and fired at where the body fell from.

Arashu jumped down with her spear out ready to kill.

Landing right in the middle of the group stabbing one of the male in his chest then throw him over her in to a crate. Then firing her plasma canon at the ooman behind her blowing off his head, then turned throwing her dagger at the ooman next to her, Arashu look to see the last ooman who was aiming his weapon at her and backing away slowly.

Arashu folded her spear and slowly started to walk toward him.

"S...s...s...stay back don't come any closer." Arashu ignored his plead and continued walking toward him.

All that was heard from the cargo bay were loud screams and cries for mercy.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Yautja Exiles**

**Summary:** Arashu and her mate Ku'tan are one the youngest most highly respect Yautja of there clan is exiled for treason and sentence to live out there days on earth. I own none of the characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Few hour later.**

"This is SEAL team 1 we have entered the cargo ship." The group of four Navy SEALs moved to the deck of the ship seeing no one around.

"This is SEAL team 2 we finished checking the enemy ship its... empty no one abroad."

"Roger that. Lets move inside people watch your corners they might be wait in ambush." The team stacked up on the door that lead inside of the ship. "Young, Brick open and clear."

"Roger that sir." The two opened and charged threw the door only to bump and fall to the he look to see what he hit to see a hanging skinned body. "What the... Sir you better take a look at this."

"What is it Corpa... what the." The leader stopped in his tracks when he saw the body.

"Team 2 we found someone. Dead and... skinned."

"What... um roger that we are on our way there."

"What the hell who did this?"

"I don't know. The pirates maybe."

"I guess we will find out and get the hell Yooah."

"Yooah." The rest of group spoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"NO PLEASE DON'T." One of the oomans who was crawling away from Arashu yelled as she advanced on him dagger in hand ready to kill him. This ooman male was harming a female, a ooman female child no less then six cycles old in ways that disgusted her. She may be an exile but Arashu still held on to her clans laws. In her clan forcing a female of any species in such ways is forbidden punishable by death.

Arashu kneeled next him glaring at him threw her mask and raised her blade, The male coward and closed his eyes. Arashu growled and slowly slide her dagger in to his heart making sure that he felt every inch of the blade as it sank in to him. She watched as the life left him then cleaned her blade on the oomans clothing, Arashu then turned to the naked ooman child who was crying and whimpering in the corner of the room. She slowly walked to the child who looked up at her with tears in her eyes, Arashu kneeled next to her and removed her medical kit from her belt.

"Be calm pup." Arashu learned the ooman language from her father when she was a pup. She then began to heal the child's wounds with great care making sure the child felt no pain, Arashu look at the child black hair, brown eyes, dark skin and pretty face.

"Who are you?" The girl asked Arashu.

"My name is Arashu, I am a Yautja huntress or I used to be." Arashu said as she finished fixing the child wounds then put on the clothes back on to the child.

"Why what happened?"

"I did something I wasn't suppose to do for that I was force to leave my home. Where is your your mother child?"

The child pointed Arashu looked to were she was pointing to see the body on the far side of the room. Arashu look back to the child with pity in her eyes.

"I am sorry for your lose. What is your name child?"

"Lex, are.. you alone to?" She asked. Arashu look down to the ground feeling tear form but blink them away.

"Yes I lose my mate a few day ago."

"I am sorry I didn't mea..." Arashu stopped her.

"It okay Lex you couldn't have known." Arashu reassured Kelly.

"Can I come with you I don't have anyone else." Arashu thought for a moment.

"Lex..." There was a loud explosion behind Lex, Arashu grabbed and hugging Lex to her chest spinning away from the shrapnel that hit her back making her hiss in pain, glowing green blood spilled out of her wounds.

"MOVE IN GO GO CLEAR THE ROOM." A group of armed and armored oomans charge in.

"TARGET. ON THE GROUND NOW." One of them yelled. Arashu glowed and stood her full height slowly turning to the group at the same time pushing Kelly behind her leg keeping her shielding from them. Lex wrapped her arms around Arashu's leg holding tightly.

"What the hell." One of the armed oomans spoke. "Captain take a look at this."

A another ooman walked in to the room when he saw her his eyes turned to large circles. Arashu growled and lowered to a defensive stance spreading her arms ignoring the pain in her back. One of the oomans raised his weapon.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE SOLDIER." The leader yelled slapping the weapon down seeing the child behind Arashu's leg.

"Kid get away from that thing." Arashu felt Lex's head shake against the side of her leg.

"No please don't hurt her." Lex yelled.

"What are you talking about kid that thing kill everyone on this ship."

"No she didn't she only killed the bad people."

"Then were are they?"

"There hiding in the Cargo bay." Arashu spoke causing the armed ooman to jump a little.

"It talks?" The leader of the oomans said.

"Yes my father taught me your language." Arashu said. All of a sudden voice came from his radio.

"This SEAL team 2 we follow the passengers in the cargo bay and are escorting them off the ship."

"Roger that team 2. So what do we do with you?" He asked Arashu.

"Let me go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What have you got to report Keyes."

"I followed the subject to a passenger freighter but we lose all trace of it."

Weyland sight. "We have been track this thing for year and we are so close."

"I know Mr. Weyland my men I trying there best to track it."

"Any idea where it went?"

"The closest land from the freighter is California."

"Any idea where to start looking?" Weyland asked.

"No but my men are keeping a eye out for any unusual activities in the state."

"Very well Keyes and remember I want this thing alive when your men capture it."

"Yes sir."

"When you track the subject down how will you capture it?"

"I don't know yet Mr. Weyland but I will figure it out when the time comes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arashu watched as the oomans left on the boat she waved to Lex who had a sadden look on her face, Arashu decided it was best not to bring her along with her it was to dangerous for her. Arashu turned and faced the forest behind her. She activated her sat-com to see were she was. North America, California, a large city a few miles in front of her it read. She shut down her com and walked in to the forest toward the city.

"It will do for now." She though to herself.

After few hour of walking Arashu came across a large ooman city. Tall buildings with bright lights, and lots of sounds. Arashu activated her cloak and started toward it.

Arashu cloak as she reached the outskirts of the city. It was midday so Arashu decided to explore and learn her new environment.

When she climb on top of a build she look to see miles and miles of this ooman city. Her mask reading thousands of heat signatures across the city. A loud explosion caught Arashu's attention. She look to see a large battle in the middle of a street a few mile ahead of her.

"What is it with oomans and fighting each other?" She asked herself.

Arashu then started towards the battle unaware of the pair of eyes watching her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review would be nice if not it ok I'll go cry in a corner. ) ; Anyway I working on the next chapter but if will take sometime work you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Yautja Exiles**

**Summary:** Arashu and her mate Ku'tan are one the youngest most highly respect Yautja of there clan is exiled for treason and sentence to live out there days on earth. I own none of the characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arashu shook her head as she watch the oomans fight in middle of the street, one group on one side, another group on the opposite side.

"Why must these ooman fight each other all the time?" She said as she uncloaked but remaining in the shadows of the building she was on.

"Sad is in it that we humans always fight." Arashu jumped drawing her daggers turned to the voice. "Hold I mean you no harm." She looked to see a dark skinned ooman standing in front of her holding a black cane in his hand.

"My name is King Willie, leader of the Jamaican Cartel." Arashu tilted her head. "I know of your kind but your the first that I have been able to speak to."

"How is it you know about about my kind?"

"You are not the first I have seen."

"What do you want from me ooman?"

"May I first ask your name huntress?"

"Its Arashu now what do you want?"

"I wish to ask for your help.""

"Why do you need my help?"

"There is a hunter like you killing off my Cartel, I wish to find and kill him in return I will guarantee your safety." Arashu thought for a moment safety from those who are hunting her.

"As long as this hunter is bad blood I will do as you ask."

"Bad blood?' Willie asked.

"A criminal Yautja whom have been sentenced to death but escaped." Arashu answered.

"I don't know if this hunter is "Bad Blood" like you say. But a police man named Harrigan has asked to see me about the killings, we are meeting tonight he may know."

"Very well where will this meeting going to be?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lieutenant Michael Harrigan walk in to the alley until he saw a dark robed figure walk in front of him.

"They say you want to talk to me. They say you offering me favors." The figure spoke. "Tell me why, Babylon?"

Willie kept his back to Harrigan when he spoke.

"I want some information."

"Information. About the one that's doing all the killing." Harrigan nodded taking a step forward.

"He killed your people, Now mine I think you know who he is and I want him." Harrigan spoke.

Willie let out a chuckle.

"I don't know who he is, But I know how to find him."

"How?"

"Tell me do you have any weapons of this thing." Harrigan nodded reaching in to his pocket and pulling out the spear tip.

"Yes Danny found this the night he was killed." Willie looked at the tip.

"I know someone who can help you but first I must ask you for your weapon."

"What?"

"Your weapon give it to me or you will not get your information." Harrigan slowly pulled out his pistol unloading it keeping the ammo clip then throwing the pistol to Willie who easily caught it.

"You can come out now." Willie yelled, Harrigan look at him confused then heard heavy foot steps behind Willie.

A few seconds later Arashu uncloaked behind Willie, Harrigan gasped reaching for his gun only to find it in Willie's hands.

"Your reaction is understandable ooman."

Harrigan lose for words staring at the large female creature in-front of him.

"What do you know of the killing of your friend and the others ooman?" She spoke.

Harrigan finally spoke getting over his shock. "What the hell are you?"

"I am a Yautja huntress of the Svukek Clan. Now what do you know of this hunter ooman?"

"Uh all the victims were killed and skinned with unknown weapons. That spear tip is the only thing we found." Willie gave the tip to Arahu who studied it for a moment.

"This weapon belong the Guan-thwei Clan." She spoke looking at the symbols on the tip.

"The Guan-thwei?" Willie asked.

"It means Night Blood in your language they are a small clan of bad bloods."

"What do you know about them?" Harrigan asked.

"They hunt mostly at night hence the name Night Blood, They favor blades over everything else. They are also know for destroying smaller clan taking the young women of the clan for reasons I dare not say."

"Have you fought them before?" Harrigan asked, Arashu nodded in response.

"Yes me and my father fought them in most of our travels together."

"Why do they come here?"

"They hunt ooman for sport and it bring them pleasure as well."

"How many are there Huntress?" Willie asked.

"Was this the only tip you found?" Harrigan nodded. "There is only two of there members but only one is hunting probably to prove himself the rest of the clansman, and the second overseeing him."

"Where do I find him?" Harrigan asked.

"If you are hunting him, he will come to you in time." Arashu spoke, Harrigan nodded.

"There nothing else for you Policeman time to go." Willie spoke hand back Harrigan pistol, Arashu hand to tip back to him as well who then started walk back out of the alley.

When Harrigan was out of sight Willie spoke.

"So these hunters are bad-bloods does that mean you will kill them?" Arashu nodded.

"Yes they have do many crimes I will not fo..." Arashu stopped when she heard something above her and Willie.

"What is it?" Willie asked looking were Arashu was.

"He is here."

"Who?" A large splash of water shoot up into the air. Willie and Arashu looked to see splashes the size of large feet walking toward them.

Arashu then pushed Willie behind her extending her blades then lowering in to a defensive stance. A figure then uncloaked in front of Arashu revealing a tall muscular male Yautja.

"**You dare challenge me Lou-dte Kalei**." The hunter spoke in his language.

Arashu stayed silent remaining in her stance ready to defend herself. The Guan-thwei hunter charged at her, Arashu waited until he was a arms length away from her. Arashu then sidestepped punching him in his side then hitting the back of his knee with her forearm causing him to fall. She then stabbed at his neck with her dagger only to have her blade blocked by his own blade. The hunter then punched Arashu in the stomach causing her to stumble backwards in to the alley wall. Arashu quietly regained her footing and charged at the hunter who grabbed her at legs lifting her then slamming her to the ground, he then jumped on top of her pinning her hands over her head and holding her legs down with his own legs.

**"You will make a good mate for me Female."** He said as he ran his free along her armored chest, then her exposed stomach smiling lustfully as he did.

This enraged Arashu. "Never you Mar'cte." Arashu growled, she then activited her shoulder canon, before the Guan-thwei Hunter could react Arashu fire a round in to his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Guan-thwei = Night Blood.

Lou-dte Kalei = Child maker.

Mar'cte= Murder.

**I had this chaper done for a long time but I keep forgetting to add it, and sorry for the long wait its hard writing 3 different stories at the same time.**


End file.
